


A Classic Kaishin Christmas

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Multiplayer [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bad memes, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blanket cocoons, im still bad at tagging, just wanted to give the fandom a christmas present, other people mentioned - Freeform, we dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Player One and Two take a crack at writing a fic for the same prompt. Christmas themed because, you know, Christmas.





	1. First-ish Meetings and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Player One's work for the theme of "Watching Christmas films together". IDK what to say since hi, I'm player two and I have to post this and player one is really bad at providing information.

Shinichi was in a bad mood. Not only was it yet another Christmas Eve that his parents were in another country for, it was below freezing and he had just finished solving his most recent case (some lady killed her husband with cyanide laced popcorn during a movie at the theater). He vaguely wished that he could go to a viewing of  _ A Christmas Carol _ without having to solve a murder at the end. He was over it. 

He trudged his way down the now snowy road back to his house. He honestly wanted nothing to do with people at that point. The Suzuki’s were holding their annual Christmas Eve party so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone randomly appearing at his house and ruining his little free time(even though he was expected to attend; he could deal with having to fake sick for a few days to say that he fell ill on the day of and didn’t have time to call). Even Kaitou KID had planned a heist for the night and Shinichi was especially grateful for the lack of random appearances at his house the thief had been making for the last few weeks. 

When Shinichi reached his house, he ditched his shoes, started a pot of coffee, grabbed a blanket and a book, and settled down on his couch for a relaxing evening.

Or, that’s what it was supposed to be.

Shinichi was half way through “The Flower of Utah,” his favorite chapter of _A Study in Scarlett,_ when a resounding knock came from his front door.

He huffed as he stood up and set his coffee mug on a coaster on the coffee table.  _ Whoever is at that damn door,  _ Shinichi thought,  _ better have a really good goddamn reason to bother me at- _ he glanced at his watch- _ 10:30 on Christmas Eve. _

Shinichi opened the door, harsher than necessary, admittedly. He was genuinely confused when the person he had sometimes seen around KID heists, often helping Nakamori-keibu, was standing in front of his door. Shinichi was immediately confused. He had never even seen this man this close before, let alone talked to him after that one time Nakamori attempted to introduce them. 

“What the hell do you want?”

The man jerked slightly, surprised. “I thought that maybe something had happened ‘cause you didn’t come to the KID heist, so I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Shinichi looked at the man in confusion, “You mean you didn’t hear? About the movie theater murderer?”

The man scratched his head. “I had, but Nakamori-keibu insisted that I come and check on you. Can’t really ignore a wish of the man that practically raised me.” He glanced to the side. “Especially since we live next to each other and he’d notice if I didn’t come back late enough to actually visit you,” the man mumbled. Shinichi struggled to hold back a slight chuckle at the man’s obvious frustration at this fact

Shinichi gestured inside, “Would you like to come in?”

The man nodded and walked forward into the house far enough for Shinichi to close the door before he took off his shoes and put on an extra pair of slippers that he saw. Shinichi led the other man into the living room in silence. Once he was seated, Shinichi went to pick up his coffee and noticed it was empty. He picked it up and stood, turning to the man, “Would you like some coffee…?”

“Ah, Kaito. And no thank you, coffee isn’t really my thing. Do you have some hot chocolate?”

Shinichi crinkled his brow in thought. If he remembered correctly, his mother tried to keep some in the house for when she would visit; apparently she didn’t understand how he and his father could enjoy “that damn rocket fuel.”

“I’ll have to look, but I should have some. Not sure how high quality it is. My mom is really the only one that drinks it.”

Kaito nodded, “That’s fine. I don’t really care about that kind of thing.”  

They both went into the kitchen and, in Shinichi’s case, began to look for the hot chocolate while Kaito poured another cup of coffee for him. Once Shinichi finally found the packets he tossed one onto the counter and pulled out a mug for Kaito. He tore it open and dumped it into the mug, which was quickly followed by milk out of the fridge and it was placed in the microwave. It finished, was mixed, and handed across the counter to Kaito.

Kaito looked down at what was probably the most expensive cup of hot cocoa he had ever had. First of all, it was an extremely expensive brand that he had seen his father buy at some point in France, and, second of all, it was made with milk. He had never been able to just casually use milk like that before and was completely baffled that there were people that made hot chocolate with milk instead of water, like, what the hell, how much money did this kid have at his disposal? Well, of course there was the fact that Shinichi’s parents were a famous actress and author respectfully, and the boy himself was a famous high-school detective, but at that moment Kaito’s brain conveniently forgot that information, leaving him watching the detective’s retreating back in confusion as Shinichi left the kitchen.

Kaito was startled out of his thoughts by a “You coming or what?”

Kaito headed back into the living room to see Shinichi holding the remote control for the TV in one and and his coffee in the other while curled up under the blanket he had seen on the couch earlier. 

Shinichi pointed to a blanket on the recliner, “Grab that one and come sit over here.”

Kaito did as he was demanded and settled in on the couch next to the detective. 

“Hope a movie is okay, KID.”

Kaito turned to Shinichi with wide eyes, “How did you-”

“You might want to find a better hiding place for the monocle than your back pocket.”

“Ah- yes a- a movie is just fine.” Kaito dug the monocle out of his pocket and placed it on the end table next to him. 

As the beginning of  The Polar Express  started, they both shifted until they were in a comfortable position, and if that position looked just a little too close to a couple cuddling, neither of them dared to mention it. 

They fell asleep about the time the children were reaching the pole to meet with Santa. The last thing Kaito can remember is thinking,  _ I knew Nakamori was trying to set me up for a date.  _

OUTMAKE:

 

Hakuba approached Kaito at the New Year’s party the Nakamoris were holding.”So, Kuroba. Where did you disappear to after the last KID heist?”

A blush came across the thief's face as he thought about the night that he spent at Shinichi’s house and especially the moment when the detective finally woke up the next morning and stretched after standing up, exposing a small band of skin that Kaito had trouble trying not to stare at. Who would have thought that the detective would be that toned. “No- nowhere. Why do you ask?”

Aoko came up behind him, “Because you didn’t come home until almost noon on Christmas and Aoko was worried so she mentioned it to Hakuba-kun.”

Kaito’s mouth gaped like a  _ thing _ as he tried to come up with an excuse that didn’t involve anything near the truth. 

Akako walked up to them, “He was opening up his heart.”   
They all stared at Kaito in shock. Nakamori-keibu, who had been listening into the conversation, smirked, he knew sending Kaito to that teenage-wannabe-detective’s house was a good idea.


	2. Christmas Traditions are to be Valued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi follows a family tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm player two and I swear I'm not slacking off on "Love's". I just thought a little Christmas Fic would be nice;;; I had the same prompt as player one, so I hope you enjoy my interpretation!

It was cold outside. In fact, it was freezing, 0 degrees celsius according to the weather reports. Shinichi was glad that on days like these he was able to stay at home and do absolutely nothing.

It was Christmas and he was at home, alone, wrapped up in a blanket with a hot cup of coffee nestled in his hands. He knew that Christmas was supposed to be a time to gather with friends and family, but his parents were still running from Yuusaku’s editors and Sonoko hosted a big Christmas party yesterday and, whether it was fortunate or unfortunate, all of Shinichi’s friends are also Sonoko’s friends. Spending that much time with the same group of people was exhausting after the hours the party lasted for, and, thankfully, Ran understood he needed his space, as downtrodden she was that he was all alone in such a big house on Christmas.

He sighed at the thought of his best friend pouting in that ‘you should feel sorry for making me use this face’ way she had, and he sunk lower into the warmth of his fluffy blanket. He was practicing a Christmas tradition in the Kudo household, watch all of the Christmas movies possible. Yes, it seemed dumb, but when your mother had a role in at least half of the movies on the ‘Must Watch at Christmas’ list, and yes, there was an actual list, it became a staple in your household.

Shinichi never minded the custom. He would sit in the living room and his family would snack and make small talk over the movies they had watched so often that he was able to quote scenes from many of the films by the time he was eight, and they overall had a wonderful Christmas. It was an unspoken rule that the movies must be played from the moment the first member of the household woke up to the time the last member went to sleep. Even though Yuusaku and Yukiko weren’t in the country, he knew they wouldn’t pass over the practice, or rather, Yukiko would torture his father with the movies even if they were on the move.

Shinichi was in the middle of watching his fifth movie,  Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer , the list obviously had to include some classics, when he heard his front door creak open. The sound was trying to be inconspicuous, though Shinichi knew the perpetrator could have made their entrance completely silent if they wanted too. He glanced at the clock, a little past noon, and smiled. “Honey!” rang in from the entranceway, “I’m home!” Ever the one for theatrics, Shinichi knew the expected visitor had struck a grand pose by the door, waiting for him to walk over and witness the “glorious” scene.

Shinchi remained silent, eyes unwavering from the familiar film in front of him, as the figure from the hall made a small, sad noise. “Shinichi!” the sad voice cried, “You’re supposed to say ‘Welcome home dear’ and come give me a kiss!” The voice changed to mimic a stereotypical housewife before returning to the visitor’s normal tone, but Shinichi still remained silent, focused on the old, claymated movie. After a few more seconds of silence, Shinichi heard socked feet shuffle into the room to stand behind the couch. Determined to keep vigil, Shinichi neglected to acknowledge his presence.

Suddenly, cold hands placed themselves on Shinichi’s neck, causing him to jump. “Kaito!” he finally cried, still refusing to turn around, but sinking lower into the blanket to escape the icy touch. “Be glad I put my coffee down when I heard you come in or you would be straight back outside!” His voice became muffled due to his soft sanctuary from the cold, but Kaito could hear him just fine.

“It’s your fault for not acknowledging me Shin-chan~ What’s so important that you couldn’t even greet me, hm?” He could hear, rather than see, Kaito’s smirk stretching across his face. Understanding he would not be let off until he gave Kaito an answering, Shinichi sighed and shifted around in his cocoon until only his eyes were staring, quite annoyed, at the intruding magician.

“Christmas tradition.” was the short answer. Kaito cocked his head and scrunched his eyes in confusion.

“Christmas tradition? What, watching movies?” Shinchi hummed in confirmation as he returned his gaze to the children’s movie. “Aw man,” Kaito sighed, draping himself over the top of the couch,” I thought you said we should stay here because you didn’t want to have a super romantic, one-of-a-kind Christmas date, you could have just told me you wanted to spend the day practicing a family tradition with me, Shin-chan~” The teasing lilt in his voice caused Shinichi to groan internally, he could feel the blush starting to color his cheeks. “Well,” the source of Shinichi’s woes continued, “It’s a great thing I brought all of these snacks.”

True to his word, Kaito hopped over the couch and brandished several grocery bags full of chips and sweets. He opened the bags, set them on the table, and turned, expecting praise from the detective. “Hot chocolate is next to the coffee pot.” Kaito smiled, knowing that was the closest to praise he would receive, and ran to the kitchen to create a hand warmer of his own. 

After acquiring his hot choclety milk he skipped-carefully-back to the couch where Shinichi had emerged from the blanket some. Kaito grabbed the second blanket folded over the back of the couch, settled under Shinichi’s blanket, and threw the new one on top of them both. Shinichi gave him a soft smile before turning his attention back to the television. 

The magician sighed contentedly as he focused on the familiar movie and copied Shinichi’s previous actions, sinking into the warmth of the blankets, the soft weight of them comforting. “Hey Shinichi?” The detective made a noncommittal noise in response, “I don’t want to get up to change the movies.”

“Don’t have to.” Shinichi responded, “They are all burned onto a set of two discs. This is the fifth of the second set.” Kaito nearly choked on his drink. They had  _ what? _

“You mean to tell me, your family has compiled, what, like, twenty movies on a set of  just  _ two _ discs?” Shinichi, again, only hummed in response. “How did they even manage to do that?” Kaito couldn’t believe the Kudos were so determined with their Christmas tradition that they would copy so many movies onto so little discs. Shinichi gently nudged Kaito with his foot and looked over, smugly, at him. Kaito giggled, sure he knew where his detective was going by the look on his face.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! Thank you for supporting our works so far and we hope you continue to enjoy them!


	3. A Christmas (Fashion) Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written with the prompts: We’re at an ugly Christmas sweater party and that thing is horrendous where did you even find that au, and “I tried so hard to meet you under the mistletoe that I knocked over the Christmas tree and now everyone at the party is staring at me” AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled "Player 2 isn't dead".

_ How in the name of Jolly old St. Nick did this happen _ . Kaito stared dumbfounded at the detective across the room.He knew that there would be police officers at this party, Aoko had invited him to her father’s annual police Christmas Party for as long as he could remember, but seeing the high school detective was something else entirely. He had only returned recently, wrapping up a case that had kept him away for almost a year, or that would be what Kaito thought if he didn’t, a), help Kudo Shinichi take down that organization, and ,b), know that he was actually six at the time. In all of Kaito’s shock, he didn’t realize he had been staring, and Kudo had just whipped his head around back, sensing that someone was watching him. Kaito quickly turned back to Aoko, who was currently perusing the buffet table.

“Aoko!” Kaito said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, “do they have those chocolate chip cookies like they did last year?” Aoko, who jumped a little when Kaito spoke, turned to give him an inquisitive look.

“Yeah, they do, but why do you…” Aoko trailed off, her gaze moving from Kaito’s face to something over his shoulder. “Oh sweet Christmas, he wins!”

“What?” Kaito snapped his fingers to regain Aoko’s attention. “What on Earth are you talking about?” Aoko looked at him, in a  _ ‘are you serious right now?’  _  kind of way. “I’m talking about that guy’s sweater, there is an ugly sweater contest, remember?”

“Duh I remember, why do you think I’m wearing this, for fun?” Kaito gestured to his own torso, that was covered by a sweater of his own design. He had hot glued an entire advent calendar to the front and drew a stick figure Christmas scene on the back, and he had sewn the most obnoxiously colored lights he could find across the whole thing, and of course they lit up. He did all this work, and now Aoko was saying he won’t even win? He won every year, it wasn’t possible. “So, point this guy out for me, who could possibly have an uglier sweater than me?” Kaito said, turning back around to face the expanse of the room.

“There,” Aoko replied smugly, “the guy that kinda looks like you.” Kaito scanned the room until he saw who she was pointing at, Kudo Shinichi,  _ “Great,”  _ Kaito thought and, wait, “ _ Oh eggnog, what  _ **is** _ that?!” _

Distracted by the detective’s presence, Kaito neglected to notice the absolutely horrendous roadkill that made Kudo Shinichi’s sweater. The thing had a stuffed reindeer piercing through the detective’s torso, surrounded by  _ an actual wreath decorated with candy canes and gingerbread men _ , and just to add insult to injury, Kudo also had lights sewn into the sweater, similar colors to, but his were shaped like snowflakes.

“Aoko,” Kaito deadpanned, “I can’t believe that thing exists.”

“Me either, Kaito, it looks like you’re going to have to give up your throne.” Kaito turned away from the amazing sight to eat some pity cookies, it just wasn't fair, Kudo was already stupid pretty, crazy intelligent, and now it turns out he is also a master at tacky sweaters? It was like the man wanted Kaito to fall in with him. Aoko gave him a sympathetic pat as he nibbled on a cookie. “There is always next year Kaito.”

 

After moping around the party for another hour, trying to make sure Kudo didn’t spot him, the judges decided that, yes Kudo’s sweater was a monstrosity that should not exist in this world, Nakamori found Kaito in order to give him his condolences for losing the crown. “Attention ladies and gentlemen!” One of the organizers stood on a chair, cupping her hands around her mouth in a faux megaphone, “It’s getting close to midnight, and you all know what that means! Mistletoe Mines!” There was a mix of groans and cheers throughout the partygoers, Kaito, well, he would have been one of the Scrooges of the bunch if it hadn’t been for the detective in the room. 

The police holiday party had a very… interesting tradition, from eleven to midnight, mistletoe was hung  _ everywhere _ . Standing at the dessert table, mistletoe. Asking the DJ for a certain song, mistletoe. Just standing in the middle of the room, slightly off center, you better believe there is mistletoe. Of course, they didn’t expect people to go in for a full-blown kiss, something chaste on the cheek was enough, but you  _ had _ to kiss whoever was under the mistletoe with you, otherwise you had to face a punishment, and the police force knew some punishment games. It was a relatively well liked tradition overall, and if someone was seriously against smooching, they always got a pass. The women of the TMPD were always thankful for Kaito’s attendance. If he saw some lady get stuck under the mistletoe, looking very uncomfortable, or warily watching a coworker start to make their way over, he would rush in and present the lady with an overly dramatic declaration of love, then kiss the back of the lady’s hand. Kaito was the only one allowed to get away with it.

He continued the tradition this year as well. It had only been ten minutes since the mistletoe had been hung up, and he had already rushed to the aid of three women, they were all incredibly used to Kaito’s help at these parties, so they greeted his declaration and kiss with an equally dramatic rejection, and Kaito, wearing a Santa hat and ridiculously ugly sweater, would feign sorrow and walk away dejectedly. All three events were met with applause and a little bow from both parties.

Kaito’s mood was starting to brighten, then he saw Kudo standing under the mistletoe by the insanely large Christmas tree. He. Had. To. Get. Over. There. Aoko turned to say something to him, but only found a dust cloud, he was already sprinting across the room to be the first to Kudo, who looked quite flustered when one of his companions, Ran if Kaito remembered correctly, informed him that, yes, he was under the mistletoe and, no she would give him an out. Bless her. 

In all of Kaito’s distraction, a state which has seemed to happen more tonight than any other preceding it, he forgot about the ten foot tall Christmas tree. Which he managed to smack straight into. And watched in horror as it began to fall. There were gasps, some small yells, and then, the tree was suspended, mere inches from colliding with the floor, ornaments precariously swinging back and forth on their branches. And Kaito, put on his best poker face and gave the best “ _ Tada! It’s magic! _ ” pose. Everyone was silent for a solid minute before they burst into applause as the tree slowly righted itself.

Kudo though, Kudo still looked at him in absolute terror, which, to be fair, he was in the line of tree. ‘ _ Oh Kris Kringle I almost crushed Kudo’ _ Kaito thought, in horror. He hoped to God he wasn’t blushing as furiously as he thought he was. Slowly, apologetically, Kaito walked toward Kudo.

“Aren’t you glad you weren’t just crushed by a Christmas tree, I think I deserve a reward.” ‘ _ STUPID, STUPID, KAITO WHAT? REALLY? YOU JUST ASKED HIM THAT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?’ _

“ I suppose,” Kudo looked at Kaito thoughtfully for a moment before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek “Merry Christmas you stupid thief.”

Well, Kaito knew he had to be blushing now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY. I know I kinda vanished into nothingness and the was 100% not my intention, however "On Love's Light Wings" will probably continue to be on hiatus for a while. In order to ensure something like this doesn't happen again, I want to finish my story in its entirety before publishing anymore chapters. Thank you guys for all of your support and understanding, you all are truly the best human beings on the entire planet. I will try to post more drabbles in the meantime since they are short and quick to write, so I hope that will ease the hiatus a little. And finally, I'm wishing you all a very Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate it or not I hope it was a joyous day for you, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
